


看了虫2预告我只想抹布

by erjibei



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:55:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erjibei/pseuds/erjibei
Summary: Abo未成年抹布虫有（可能）抹黑z的mj雷特别雷特别恶心毫无文采的变态发泄现在红叉还有机会





	看了虫2预告我只想抹布

**Author's Note:**

> Abo  
> 未成年  
> 抹布虫  
> 有（可能）抹黑z的mj  
> 雷  
> 特别雷特别恶心  
> 毫无文采的变态发泄  
> 现在红叉还有机会

Peter盘腿坐在床上，行李箱在他面前打开，里面躺着的是伤痕累累的钢铁蜘蛛战衣。

“你真的要听Furry的话穿神盾局给你的那身衣服吗？”Ned在镜子前面整理着自己的领带。今天是修学旅行开始的倒数第二天，晚饭之后将会有一场舞会。  
Peter盯着行李箱没有说话。经过昨天的激战，Tony留下的战衣伤痕累累。他试图抚平柔软织物上一道蜷曲的裂痕，Karen的声音在他耳旁响起。

“机能受损25%，已读取数据库中修复方案。如果损耗不再增加，在实验室中预计可恢复为95%的初始状态。5%损耗无法修复。”

Peter抿了抿嘴唇，合上了行李箱。

神盾局的潜行服有些闷热，但好歹还算合身。Peter把衬衫穿在外面，衷心想念柔钢铁战衣软凉爽的触感。今晚他的舞伴是Marry Jane, Peter套上西服外套，捋了捋头发，确保自己看上去足够整洁。

这几天他们进展出奇迅速，这大概是这些日子唯一发生的好事了。

世界失去了无限宝石的守护，黑暗维度的魔物争先恐后吞噬着他们的现实，所有超级英雄都忙的焦头烂额。他们一夜之间失去了两位领袖和一位神祗，每个人都在硬撑。

Peter告诉自己他需要这样一场舞会，在这种时候，总要有些东西来振奋精神。

“你说Michelle会喜欢我这一身吗？”Peter问道，这是他从二手店淘来的西装，May以帮他修改了腰身，但外套的袖子依旧有些宽大。

“谁？”Ned从手机屏幕上抬起头：“Michelle？”  
“哦不，Marry，Marry Jane。”天杀的，Michelle是谁？这几天他叫错了好几次。  
“她会喜欢你的，哥们。”Ned耸了耸肩，“但是迟到可不太妙。”

 

舞会顺利的宛如梦境。夏季威尼斯的夜晚迷人的很，Peter和Marry说笑着走出舞池来到街上，漫天的街灯浪漫极了。

“要是能拍下来就好了，可惜这里高度不够，拍不出好照片。”他们靠在一座栏杆系满各式锁头的桥上，静静看着不远处酒吧人头攒动。

Marry指了指附近的一座塔楼： “那里或许可以，上去看看？”

Peter犹豫了一下，时间不早了。

“你该不会是怕黑？”Marry笑道，“我还以为你不再是个Loser了呢，Spider-man。”

“哈？”Peter一愣：“你说什么？不，我不怕黑，更不是蜘蛛侠。”

他们慢慢向塔楼走着。

“我知道你是，这太明显了。”Marry靠在Peter耳边轻声说。  
“别怕，我喜欢。”

Peter的心脏砰砰跳着，他不知该怎么开口，他怕一张嘴自己会紧张的吐出来。神盾局战衣太厚重了，好热。他感觉汗水顺着后背往下流。塔楼不高，只有三层，但往下看去Peter感到一阵眩晕。

Marry伸出一只手指抵在他胸口，衬衫下的战衣昭然若揭。

“你换内衣了？蜘蛛宝宝。”Marry调侃的笑容在霓虹灯下变得狰狞。一股奇怪的热流顺着她手指的方向蔓延到Peter周身。

不对，这不对。Peter发现自己大脑混混沌沌，四肢脱力，如果不是扶着塔楼的墙壁，这会儿他可能已经瘫倒在地面上了。冷汗打湿了他的发梢，被发胶固定住的额发有些散乱了。

“你……你是谁？”从未体会过的无力感让他害怕。  
“你的记性还真不错，Peter。”Marry伸手抚摸他汗涔涔的脸庞，只是轻轻一碰就让他跌倒在地上。

“我会把你的Michelle还给你的。”皮肤相处的地方传来难以忍受的灼烧感, Peter感觉自己身体里什么东西改变了。  
“在我毁掉你之后。”

Marry，或者说Michelle松开手，以一种诡异的姿势漂浮在半空中。轻蔑地看着Peter:

“我等了好几个月，你终于肯脱下那身纳米战衣了，那杀千刀的材质竟然可以，竟然胆敢隔绝我的魔法。你不为他哀悼了吗？”

Peter从未感觉空气是如此稀薄，他大张着嘴，吞吃本应凉爽的晚风。但夜晚的风变了味道，好像过量的糖精，甜的发苦。氧气似乎不复存在，他要窒息了，他要憋死了。

“省省力气吧，Peter Parker。哦不不不不，别摆出这副英勇就义的磨样。我又不是要你死呢。”

“英雄殒命，人们会为他哀悼。不，他的灵魂永远在那儿，你无法杀死一个灵魂，一个精神。”  
“但如果明天报纸登出蜘蛛侠翘着流水的屁股向醉汉求操的照片，你猜这位小英雄会不会死掉呢。”

Peter听不懂了，他听到那个声音在说话，但他听不懂。汗水打湿他的睫毛流进眼睛里。腹部传来撕裂的疼痛，一个本应慢慢发育张成的甬道被魔法催熟，慌乱的散发出信息素。他要淹死了，他想起许久之前他裹在降落伞里摔进水塘的窒息感，他拼命挣扎想探出脑袋吸一口气……  
救命……  
他从口袋里掏出神盾局战衣的头罩囫囵扣在脸上。没有用，这只是一副面具，信息素无可挽回的向楼下酒吧街扩散。

不，一定有办法的，他可以用蛛丝荡回酒店的房间里，之后他就安全了……  
只要他能站起身。

Peter试着用手指按住掌心的发射器，但是不行，他甚至没法攥紧拳头。股间的热流一股股涌出来，让潜行衣里一片泥泞。  
“你可以的，Spider-man。”他之前成功过，这不是他第一次给自己打气。他一定可以化险为……

有人来了。有人爬上了塔楼，脚步声还没到，Peter就已经闻到了浓烈的酒精味。男人的声音洪亮的讲着下流玩笑，猜测上面是怎样一个小贱货敢在这种地方发情。另一个声音调侃说这么淫荡的味道怕不是未成年Omega分化，第三个人说自己可是憋了好几天。第四个声音说……Peter不敢继续数下去了，他惊恐的意识到自己身后的入口一张一合的姗动着，那里难受极了，要是能有什么东西插进去他肯能会觉得好一些……

不，不要。Peter没有察觉到泪水顺着脸颊流进脖颈。几双巨大的手掌胡乱扯开他的衣服，Karen，Karen帮帮我。但是战衣姐姐哪里听的到呢，她被牢牢锁在Ben叔叔的行李箱里。也就是几十秒，Alpha野蛮的信息素先男人们一步到达了。那闻起来像是夏天汽车里的柴油味和吃剩下隔夜的油炸食品。Peter拼劲全身的力气撑住自己，半依在墙壁上。天真的希望潜行服可以让他和夜色融为一体。没用的，他肯定是被高热冲晕了头。醉汉恶臭的气味向他涌过来。他身上有多少双手？他不知道。有人摸到了腰侧的拉链，磕磕绊绊的往下拉，拉链卡进他皮肉里，终究还是被破开了。他绷紧肌肉想像往常一样反击，只不过是几个普通人，但他不敢相信自己居然毫无还手之力。如果他穿着钢铁蜘蛛战衣，即使他失去意识，那四只钢爪也就保护他周全，可现在他……  
自己没了战衣真的什么都不是吗？男人的咸腥味冲进他的鼻子，有人掰开他的嘴巴，用肮脏的手指玩弄他的舌头。可是，他又怎么想得到？

后穴被劈开，疼痛传到他的脑仁。Peter恨不得自己昏过去，他止不住的干呕，腹部不受控制的痉挛着。粗大的肉棍在他体内横冲直闯，他死命挣扎，但往日能举起汽车的手臂此时连男人的手腕都挣脱不开。一股腥臭的精液浇在他脸上，在慌乱中被吸进鼻腔。他感觉自己被左右撕扯，他一刻不停的挣扎，但得到的只是一些俗恶的调笑。浑身都关节都好像裂开一样疼痛，他的左臂可能脱臼了。洗澡时都羞于触及的穴口随着阴茎的抽动溺出汁液，或是血，他分不清。体内的肉棍一阵抽动后疲软下来。那个男人被拉扯到一旁，另一根滑腻的男根就这上一个人留下的精液捅了进来。

对不起，对不起，对不起，对不起……

他没有停止挣扎，虽说他现在的反抗犹如撒娇一般。口中的手指抽离了，他刚吸进一口气，薄薄的唇瓣里就被捅进另一只男根。太臭了，他不住干呕，喉咙不顾一切的排斥异物。眼泪早不知被挤出多少，和着汗水与精液淌到他脖颈里。口中的东西抵在他喉头喷出一股股浓浆…

他要窒息了，与其说是呼吸道被堵塞，不如说被抽离了求生的欲望。

硕大的龟头捅进了刚刚展开的生殖腔，有人咬了他的后颈，强盗一般的信息素涌进他血液里，毫无契合感的味道把他撕裂了。Peter一时间有点恍惚，他此前从没闻到过任何信息素的味道。这么让人反胃吗？成年人的世界是怎么个味道？他从来没想过这些。十六岁的少年，身上通常只有洗衣液留下的柠檬味。洗不掉的吧，他恍惚的想，血液里的味道是洗不掉的吧…

他幻想过自己身上泌出雏菊与花香，虽然他都不曾闻到过这样的味道。

不，不能放弃，不能……

他狠狠的咬下去，他试图叫喊出声但被捏住了嘴，他咬到了舌头，又是一股钻心的疼。  
他连自己都他妈的保护不了，只是几个普通人就已经让他痛不欲生。他还在指望什么呢？等着从什么地方飞来的一套盔甲吗？  
他不敢想那人的名字，仿佛是一种亵渎，他仅仅动动念想心脏就好像被刀割开。  
周身的疼痛开始慢慢减轻了，Peter感觉自己渐渐陷入棉花糖。

太好了，要结束了。

对不起，Mr. Stark。  
我大概真的，做不到……

身上汗津津的手一只只离开他。他瘫在地上，眼前白茫茫的。意大利的夜晚很明亮，天上少有星辰。身边乱糟糟的，有人尖叫，有人逃窜，有人狠狠踩在他小腿上，但他不大感到疼。

一阵嗡嗡声吵醒了他，一对小小的红点从他胸口望着他。Peter使劲眨了眨眼，这是小精灵吗？  
清凉的触感从胸口蔓延开来，包裹住伤痕和滚烫的皮肤。针头扎进他的手背，强效抑制剂让他的头脑瞬间清明起来。疼痛回来了，撕心裂肺的，带来又一阵眩晕。Peter晃了晃脑袋想甩开视野里的光斑。

那些畜生横七竖八的倒在四周，有些眼睛被戳瞎了，有些被麻醉针击中。而趴在Peter胸口的，是一直贴在他胸前的机器小蜘蛛。纳米材料从蜘蛛里抽离开，贴在Peter身上，阻隔了他的信息素。他还是无力，但背后的金属臂撑着他坐起身来。机械小虫跳到他掌心，用蓝色的激光扫描他的伤势。

Peter呆愣愣的坐着，大脑一片空白。这难道是…？

一个醉汉晃晃悠悠爬起身，抄起地上一只砸碎的囫囵砸向Peter。Peter呆愣愣的，蜘蛛感应默不作声。机器小虫在他手心震了一下，在酒瓶刺倒Peter面颊前腾空飞起。玻璃碎片扎透了它的躯干，机器人哀鸣几声，趴在Peter身上不动了。它最后射出的一只麻醉标稳稳扎在了醉汉的喉头，献血喷出来，哀嚎归于寂静。

Peter就坐在那里，街上的行人已经不多了，他心脏狂跳，等待着，或许下一刻就有熟悉的光亮劈开夜空。  
霓虹灯一盏盏熄灭，威尼斯的夜晚终是像无事发生般宁静。


End file.
